1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a circularly polarizing antenna arrangement for a magnetic resonance apparatus, of the type formed by first and second antennae each in the form of a coil, the coils having respective coil axes disposed substantially perpendicularly relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A circularly polarizing antenna arrangement of the type generally described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,241. This known antenna arrangement is formed by two coils, each having windings, with the respective coil axes of the coils being disposed perpendicularly relative to each other. The coils are disposed obliquely relative to a patient support, and thus are also disposed obliquely relative to the examination region, so that both coils surround the examination region. The coil area or surface surrounded by each winding is thus substantially larger than the actual cross section of the examination region. The filling factor is therefore low in this known arrangement, which has a disadvantageous influence on the signal-to-noise ratio.